


［无脑日联］

by fanbingC



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 你×联（我吃欧联和我想日他有什么关系）
Kudos: 15





	［无脑日联］

你看着面前有些颤抖的人儿，安慰性地抚摸着他。  
手指划过他头顶代表和平的橄榄叶，代表着威严，象征着权利的白羽翅膀，又划过他身上笔挺的白色西装。  
一个象征和平威严的形象，huh？  
手指轻捏上他颤抖着的白羽，听到对方变调的呼吸。  
虚假的权利背后是无助的弱小。  
谁都知道这一切只是假象，却没人去戳穿，塑造出这样一个伟大的形象在世人面前玩弄。  
多么虚假啊——  
联合国被你紧紧箍在怀中，性器破开脆弱的人儿最脆弱的地方,他痛苦的呻吟出声，带着泪看向你。  
你拂过洁白的羽毛，是安慰，也是爱惜。  
联合国先生现在在你的身下低呻着，多么美好的事情啊。  
你想着，将自己的精液射在他的深处。  
吻过他的锁骨，他的喉结，他的唇，他脸上的泪痕。  
不忍心让他离开啊……和平真是一个迷惑人的东西

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留下一个kudos吧呜呜呜


End file.
